


that'll be all, merlin

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Late at Night, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Exactly Forbidden But Oh Well, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: you sure you don't want me to stay?||i think i'm going to get an early night.(drabble based on the above exchange)





	that'll be all, merlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wholocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocks/gifts).



> a friend recommended that this drabble (which i wrote because of [this gifset post by tumblr user @dollopheads](https://dollopheads.tumblr.com/post/176197357039/thatll-be-all-merlin-thank-you)) be posted to ao3 and so here it is, with two words edited because my English isn't at all perfect and I overthink everything :)

they usually sit with each other long into the night — quiet sometimes, sharing a jug of wine Merlin sneaked up to Arthur’s rooms to surprise him with, glancing at each other occasionally over the rims of their cups, eyes glinting in the flickering firelight

talking other times, in muted voices, about things they’d never dare to dream of when sunlight can touch them; what Merlin’s life in Ealdor was like, with a mother Arthur would give anything to have; what Arthur really thinks of his ~~manservant~~ best friend; what he’s most scared of (losing him)

and when the time comes for Merlin to clear away the glasses, wipe the table of the wine stains, Arthur watches wistfully, hoping the next time they share their silent longing with each other comes quickly, soon as the next night

“good night, sire,” Merlin mutters to the floor before he quietly shuts the door behind him; Arthur, tucked into bed, sighs and dreams of a more courageous version of him, who would ask Merlin to stay with voice, not thought.


End file.
